


Pureblood’s Curse

by Yawning_Pelicans



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Eren Yeager, Character's Name Spelled as Farlan, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, Consentual Turning, Dragoness Annie Leonhart, Dragoness Mikasa Ackerman, Editor Eren Yeager, Faerie Armin Alert, Halfblooded vampires, Hardworking Eren Yeager, Human Eren Yeager, Human Erwin Smith, Lawyer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Like supernatural creatures, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega Eren Yeager, Pureblooded vampires, Shifter Farlan Church, Sleep deprived Eren Yeager, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Turned vampires are halfbloods, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Werewolf Isabel Magnolia, Workaholic Eren Yeager, a/b/o dynamics, born vampires are purebloods, not the show, probably horribly OOC, smut in later chapters, turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yawning_Pelicans/pseuds/Yawning_Pelicans
Summary: They were getting a new guy at work. He would be working in a different department from Eren, but all of the girls were atwitter at the prospect of having fresh meat in the office.~Another person in the law firm meant little to Eren, until he found out the man’s backstory. Will he only be used as a resource? Or will the relationship develop further?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Forewarning; This entire work is completely UnBeta’ed. All mistakes are my own, and if you politely point them out in the comments it’d help me a whole lot! Thank you so much for checking out my story and enjoy!

They were getting a new guy at work. He would be working in a different department from Eren, but all of the girls were atwitter at the prospect of having fresh meat in the office. 

He supposedly would be on the higher end of the spectrum on the other side of the business. Technically, they weren’t even the same business, they just shared an owner and a building. 

The side in which Eren worked was a publishing firm. Eren was an editor for Three Walls Publishing. The other side of the business was a law firm. It did help with the legal matters surrounding the publishing company, but most of the time Eren didn’t mind the law firm and the law firm didn’t mind Eren. 

The new guy was being talked about for weeks before he actually could work. Eren practically couldn’t work with all the swooning going on. Every now and again they’d ask his opinion on things, like his reaction to the new guy. 

It wasn’t a secret that Eren was gay. He never really tried to hide it either. It came out one day when he had turned down a girl at the office and she blew up on him. 

~  
“You turn down every girl who asks you out! You must think you’re so great that girls’ll just keep falling out of the sky for you! Well newsflash Eren, I was the last straight girl at this office who hadn’t asked you out, and words spread buddy. You’ll never get a date with a girl if you keep acting like this.” She was standing in front of his desk in his little cubical. Her pencil skirt and blazer matched nicely and she was a beautiful woman. 

Eren sighed and rubbed his face. “That won’t be a problem for me. Please, tell every girl you know to stay as far away romantically as they can.” He was tired, physically and of this bullshit.

“Now you’re being a total stuck up jerk! You’re too good for romance now huh?” She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one side. 

“I’m gay Miranda.” He set down his manuscript and blinked at her for a good long while. “I don’t care about being in a relationship with any of you girls because I’m gay. It’s not that you aren’t ‘worthy’ of me or that I’m stuck up. I am not physically attracted to women and never will be. Now please, let me get back to work!” 

She stood there shellshocked for a minute. All he heard was a small, “Oh.” from her and then she turned a left. He later got an apology letter and a new pen from her. They were on good terms now and none of the girls tried to get with him anymore, so Eren figured it was a win-win.

~  
“Come on Eren, you’ve got to have some reaction to this new guy, you’re not totally emotionless!” His friend, Armin and boyfriend to one of the lawyers a few floors up, was sitting in the break room with Eren having a cup of coffee. 

“I’m running on three hours of sleep and five cups of coffee, I ran out of emotions ages ago.” Eren sipped his coffee, black with no sugar. It helped keep him awake, otherwise he actually preferred the sweeter coffees out there. 

“He’s apparently a really good lawyer and he was in law school with Hanji and Erwin.” Erwin was Armin’s boyfriend and Hanji was their resident mad scientist. 

Nobody was sure how she got a degree in biology, went to law school, and who knows what else, but she sure did. Hanji was the one you went to when you had a case that surrounded the weirder aspects of life.

Erwin was a smooth talker and could rip apart any argument in ten different ways. He was on their law school’s debate team, an extremely rigorous and brutal thing at their school. Backstabbing to get onto the team was common, so they had to watch their backs very closely. 

“The firm wouldn’t hire him if he wasn’t a good lawyer.” Eren pointed out, wishing people would stop talking about the new lawyer already. 

“Yeah, but apparently, he was Summa Cum Laude and beat out Erwin.” Armin’s eyes were wide as he recanted the story he had been told about the new dude. Eren waved it off. 

“I still don’t see what’s so great about him. Sure he’s supposedly a great lawyer and will be an asset to the team, but I don’t understand what all the fuss is about.” 

“You obviously haven’t seen him.” Armin knew that kind of comment would usually get Eren curious, but the editor was so sleep deprived that he just nodded and sipped his coffee again.

“Come on Eren, aren’t you the least bit curious now? He’s totally your type.” Eren just huffed and pushed his chair back. 

“I have work to do, and my work does not concern my love life, Ar. Isn’t your break time nearly over as well anyways?” Armin grumbled and said his farewells to Eren and kissed his boyfriend goodbye quickly, flustering the giant man, before heading back to work. 

He worked at a veterinary clinic a few blocks away from their building and because his breaks and Eren’s matched up they hung out for their breaks. It was a nice way to settle down before getting back to work. 

Eren shook his head at his friend. Armin had been trying to get Eren a boyfriend since the tenth grade. Eren has always felt that he didn’t have enough time to sustain a relationship and his job, so he hasn’t ever really tried to get one.

His work was more important than a silly relationship. Sure, he got lonely sometimes, he was a single guy surrounded by people in relationships. He longed for someone to cuddle up with and to get involved with romantically, but at the moment those longings weren’t realistic. 

He sat back down at his desk with his red pen and pushed all thoughts of his conversation with Armin out of his head. This manuscript needed editing. 

~~  
Eren, slightly less sleep deprived than usual, was making only his second cup of coffee for the day when he heard the tell-tale clicking of heels into the break room. 

Some of the girls were gathered around, waiting for their coffees and others were buzzing about how the new guy was showing up today.

Eren waved to some of the girls he was closer to, nodding his head to the others. He sipped his hot coffee, walking back to his desk when he heard a few squeals from the younger girls. 

A raven haired man looked somewhat lost and slightly pissed off. Eren figured that none of the girls were going to help this guy, they were too busy either working or slightly freaking out over him. Eren walked over to the short man and decided to get this over with quickly.

“If you’re the new guy then the law half of the building is two floors up.” He probably sounded as tired as he looked, having stayed up late the previous night, though not as late as normal.

The man’s eyes widened slightly before he nodded and went to the elevator mumbling something Eren couldn’t hear under his breath. Eren pivoted and went back to his desk to mark up his manuscript. 

~  
The rest of his day was normal, editing and light chatter among his coworkers. They only seemed to want to talk about the new guy, so Eren mostly stayed to himself that day. 

Eren was visited by the chipper receptionist on her break. 

“Hey Isabel, why didn’t you tell the new guy the right floor to go to?” She laughed loudly, alarming some of the more easily spooked editors nearby. Eren shot them apologetic looks.

“You mean Levi? I’d rather eat my shoe than give him the right directions the first time!” She clutched her stomach, tears welling up in her eyes as she was barely able to talk. 

“I don’t see why you have to be mean to him, he is just the new guy after all.” Eren made a cute little pouty face, he wasn’t one for being mean to people. Other than Jean that is, but that’s a different story. 

“Levi’s my big bro, he never should have trusted me to give him proper directions.” Isabel defended herself, but Eren found that excuse to be shaky at best. 

“Plus, the girls on this floor were no help to the poor guy. Honestly Isabel, sending him to the romance section?” Eren looked exasperated and Isabel grinned. 

“He’s been single for years, I figured you guys would gobble him right up~!” She laughed again, quieter this time. She definitely had her fun with Levi, but she had also made Eren upset. An upset Eren was not a good thing. 

It put a damper on the mood of the entire section, no one felt good when Eren was not happy. Eren reminded everyone of a sleepy lion, cute when docile but terrifying when angered. 

They were lucky Eren didn’t get upset very easily. He didn’t like when people were treated unfairly or rudely and he hated when people were disliked because of their species. 

Their firm was made up of mostly supernatural people. Shifters, Lycanthropes, harpies, centaurs, the likes. There were very few humans, Eren being one of them. The humans were doted upon and fiercely protected by their supernatural coworkers on their floor, like a mother dragon protects her clutch. Eren was especially aggressively protected because of his background. 

“I’m just saying, misleading people is wrong, even for romantic reasons. Plus, now I have to hear all the unmated girls chatter about him all day Isabel.” He continues his pout, making Isabel want to squish his cheeks and tell him everything would be fine.

“You being so upset about it makes me think you’re starting to see why all the unmated girls are talking about him~!” She decided instead to poke fun at him, knowing that Eren was pretty against being in a relationship because he thought it would be better to work himself to death. 

Eren blushed, something Isabel wasn’t exactly expecting. Setting up her big brother with her favourite human wasn’t what she had in mind at first, but it was definitely on the table now.

“Isabel, it’s just that- well I mean- I have work to do!” He snapped his eyes back down to the ink covered manuscript, internally chastising himself.

Isabel just nodded before leaving him to do his work. She broke out into a large smile as soon as she was out of his sight however. She’d need Hanji’s help for this stunt.

~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s see how Hanji and Isabel get this plan set in motion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is UnBeta’ed, so if there are any mistakes please kindly point them out in the comments! Thank you so much and enjoy!

Isabel found herself in the law half of their building, searching for the eccentric mad scientist. 

She spotted her pestering Levi and waved her over. Hanji strolled in over, a big grin on her face. 

“I heard about how you sent Levi over there to the romance section. Nice.” The scientist gave Isabel a fist bump and laughed at her friend’s predicament. 

“Yeah, but did you hear that Eren was the one to direct him to the right place? Plus, the dork got all defensive when I asked him about it.” The two were creepily grinning at each other, scaring some of the temps working around them. 

“Oooh~ has our little cherry boy finally found himself a crush? I didn’t think Levi worked so quickly~.” Hanji smirked at Isabel, already sifting through their previous ideas on how to get Levi a man.

“Operation AB- is a go.” The two just nodded and went their separate ways. Levi was going to be a lovesick puppy by next month. 

~  
Operation AB- was a slow one, only slightly assisted by Hanji and Isabel. Just a few nudges here and there would get the ball rolling. They had copious amounts of time, Levi wasn’t getting any older. 

Levi was a vampire, so they quite literally had all the time in the world. Him being a vampire was great, it meant that he didn’t actually have a soulmate and he could bond with anyone he chose. 

Once a vampire bonds someone, they become mates. Due to the ritual their life forces become intertwined and they are made into soulmates. That was pretty much the extent of the knowledge Isabel and Hanji had on the subject, vampires were pretty hush-hush in the subject of mating. 

Given Eren’s reaction to Levi and how quickly he had moved to crush on him, Isabel would bet money that he was a potential mate for Levi. 

Vampires could mate with anyone, but there are some things that nudge them in the directions of some people and not others. Blood types is one of the things. Isabel could safely assume that Eren was AB-, Levi’s favourite and the most nutritious for him.

Each vampire was different, having the blood types effect them differently. Levi, for example, couldn’t stand A+, it didn’t settle well in his stomach and would cause him to throw up. So his potential mates wouldn’t have A+ blood. 

Isabel was just happy that her big brother had finally found someone that was a potential mate. Levi was a picky man in general, so his potential mates were few and far between. 

His first potential mate had left the country after finding out that he was a vampire. There was still a lot of stigma around vampires from when humans ruled the world, and vampires usually had a hard time finding a mate due to this. 

Levi had found his last potential mate over one hundred years ago, a shifter who he refused to tell Isabel anything about. His last potential mate had led the poor vampire on, with sweet words and empty promises before breaking his heart by eloping with another man. 

After all of his years of experience, he had finally decided that he would live out his eternal life by himself. His heart had been broken one too many times, and he wasn’t sure that he could take another one. 

That’s why Isabel thought Eren would be perfect for him. Both of them were closed off from the world, devoted to their work and not much else. Eren was too sweet to break anyone’s heart by cheating or running away, plus he had been exposed to supernaturals since he was a child so he didn’t care about your species. 

His family had been underground doctors for supernaturals since the dark eras. Any species could be found in their basement hospital at any given point in time, from mermaids to unicorns to vampires. 

Eren himself was trained to take care of supernatural beings by his father, a well known man in their community. 

Dr. Jaeger was a respectable man who married an angel of a woman and carried on the family business. Carla Jaeger wasn’t actually an angel, but by her actions anyone who didn’t know much about the species would mistake her for one. The two took care of any supernatural that stumbled onto their porch and Eren followed their lead. 

All of the supernaturals in the area knew that Eren’s house was a safe haven, just like his parent’s. It’s one of the reasons why Eren was as fiercely protected as he was, once you won supernatural loyalty you always had someone to watch your back. 

Eren was well loved throughout the firm and publishing company, even if he didn’t acknowledge it. Isabel and Hanji were going to have a tough time convincing the romance ladies and everyone else to allow Levi to try and win Eren over. Without their permission Eren would never be in a relationship.

The Fae would be easy to convince, they love it when mates get together. The harder ones to convince would be the shifters and Eren’s sister in the law firm, Mikasa. 

Mikasa and Eren weren’t actually related, but after Mikasa and Eren were found surrounded by six dead bodies and coated it blood, it had been safe to assume that Mikasa was going to be raised by the Jaegers after that.

Mikasa’s parents were killed by four mob members and when Eren heard her screaming he came to the rescue. He slaughtered three people and Mikasa killed the last before he could get to Eren. Mikasa felt like she was indebted to Eren for killing three of her attackers and they’ve been close ever since. They weren’t more than ten at the time.

Flash forward about seventeen years and the two were still thick as thieves. No one got to Eren without going through Mikasa first, and the dragon wasn’t known for her patience. Isabel decided that Mikasa would be the best one to start with her convincing. 

~~

“Hey ‘Kasa!” Isabel had planned out her attack last night after getting home and inviting Hanji over. 

“Hm? Oh Isabel, greetings. What can I do for you?” The dragoness’ tail swished, indicating that she was not peeved by the sudden visit. Mikasa was not one for verbal cues.

“I’m just checking up on you, how’s the clutch?” Talking to a dragon about their clutch was always a good idea, they were prideful creatures and their children were their greatest pride. 

Mikasa’s ears relaxed and her spines opened up to show a pretty dark purple between the scales. “Annie’s at home with them, we have two eggs this clutch. We’re going to have our claws full this time around. They’re gorgeous, midnight blue with paler flecks at the top.” Mikasa was obviously puffing up while talking about her clutch. 

“You’ll have to invite me by some time, I’m sure they’re beautiful. How’s Annie fairing?” Another good topic, mates were like treasure to modern dragons. They never shut up about them. 

“She’s recovering well. We usually only have one egg a clutch and she’s worn out. This will probably be our last clutch for this half century. Annie doesn’t want to risk any more duds.” While the two continued to have clutches, the eggs very rarely were fertilized. They hadn’t successfully hatched a child yet, but having two eggs was a good sign.

“That Annie of yours is a smart one. I’m sure that if your hatchlings are half as smart, we’re going to have little Teslas bounding around.” Mikasa was puffing up again, her bioluminescent scales lighting up. She was in the ideal mood to start changing subjects over to Eren. 

“Mikasa, I heard through the grapevine that Eren’s got a crush on someone~.” Mikasa moves her large head down to settle it near Isabel. She had a cool, calculating look in her eyes. 

“Really? On who?” A single furry eyebrow was raised. Her brother never had crushes on people, it was unheard of. Probably just another rumour that the romance girls were spreading around. 

“For the safety of the guy he has a crush on, I’m going to keep that one to myself. You know how you get ‘Kasa. You nearly ate the last guy who had shown a slight liking to Eren.” Isabel patted Mikasa’s snout after she huffed begrudgingly. 

“All I’m going to say is he’s a supernatural and that’s he’s a good guy. He hasn’t put any moves on Eren yet, I can see that simmering in your eyes. I think they’d actually be a good match to tell you the truth Mikasa.” Isabel wasn’t one to be known for exaggerating her opinions of people, though Mikasa was still wary of anyone trying to mate Eren. He wasn’t experienced in these sort of things. 

“If you told me who it was, I’d be able to form my own opinions of him.” The midnight dragoness’ pointed scales had raised, showing her annoyance. Her brother had a crush on someone and she knew practically nothing about it!

Isabel weighed her choices quickly; Mikasa wouldn’t kill Levi, that she knew for sure. Mikasa may however, kill Isabel for not telling her about who Eren has a crush on. 

Isabel decided to live would be the better option. She moved in close to Mikasa’s head and whispered into her ear. The dragon seemed surprised, something that didn’t happen to her very often. 

“The new guy? Eren has a crush on him this quickly? We are talking about the same Eren correct?” Mikasa looked at her head on, trying to detect truth or lies in her statement. After deducing that she was being truthful Mikasa was slightly taken aback. 

“Hanji and I think that they could be potential mates, Levi’s a vampire after all. The poor guy’s been through so much, his last potential mate left him for another man. Eren’s such a sweet guy, and I think they both deserve a relationship where they’ll be supported by their mates.” Isabel was firm, her eyes sad when she brought up Levi’s last failed attempt to find a mate. 

“Eren’s lonely, he drowns himself in work so that he’s distracted from how lonely he really is. Have you seen the way he looks at you and Annie? Or any of the mated couples around?” Isabel’s statement made Mikasa duck her head slightly. She had been selfish, trying to keep Eren to herself and away from romance. It was in her nature to hoard the things that she loved. 

“Let Levi have a chance Mika, it’d be good for the both of them. They may not realize it now, but they’re just what the other is looking for, and I know Levi will make it nowhere without your permission. So please?” Mikasa raises her head regally and nodded once. She gazed down at Isabel through half-lidded eyes and turned her head back towards her bookcase. Isabel was dismissed. 

She quietly left the room and went to find Hanji. The harpy was somewhere around the office, she could hear her squawking laughs coming from one of the offices. 

She pushed open the door that the laughing was behind and walked into Levi’s new office. The harpy was roosted on the back of one of the seats in his office, obviously teasing him about something. 

She locked eyes with Isabel, playfully questioning her. Isabel smiled through half lidded eyes and nodded. 

“The dragon is satisfied.” She was cryptic, but Hanji knew exactly what she meant. They had discussed this the previous night and Hanji could set her step in motion. 

Levi raised an eyebrow at the two women in his office. “Care to tell me what’s going on?”

“No.” Hanji squawked out another laugh at her comment, and Isabel had to giggle as well. 

Levi pursed his lips, eyes searching for an explanation to what was going on. When he didn’t get what he wanted, he just sighed and rubbed his forehead. 

Isabel stuck her tongue out at her brother before pulling Hanji off the chair and out of the office. Levi watched them leave, curious about what those two were up to.

~

“Mikasa is ok with the wooing, now we just have to win over the romance girls.” Isabel clutched Hanji’s clawed hands, excited for her brother. 

“Easy, the romance girls’ll go for it. They want Eren to be happy, and plus because all of them are sups, they’ll understand where Levi’s coming from.” A devilish smirk appeared on Hanji’s face and Isabel knew that their plan was working. 

“So, how do we get them away from Eren?” Isabel wanted to make sure that all of the kinks in their plan were ironed out before they moved forwards. Any slip up and the two might never get together. 

“Easy! We send Eren up to the firm to work with Erwin for a bit and convince the girls then!” Isabel smiled, Erwin was known for his ability to occupy temps, so having him occupy Eren would be no big deal. Plus, Erwin owed her for putting a good word in with Levi. 

“I’ll go talk to Erwin, you distract Eren while I’m doing so. I’ll shoot you a text when we’re all ready to go.” The two nodded and Hanji flirted over to the staircase to make her way to the publishing firm. Poor thing was scared of elevators, as most flying creatures were. 

~  
Isabel climbed the set of steps that lead to Erwin’s office and knocked twice before opening the door. She found Erwin and Armin in a very compromising position, which was normal given that Armin was a Faerie. They were known for their... sex positivity. 

“Hi Ar, hi Erwin. Nice to see you two together. I need a favour.” She cut right to the chase, allowing Armin to begrudgingly release his grasp on the owner of the firm and publishing company. 

“What kind of favour?” Erwin was leery, and Isabel honestly couldn’t blame him. Giving her free reign to choose any favour she can redeem was risky. You never could know what she’d want. 

“Distract Eren for Hanji and me. Just for like fifteen minutes, that’s all we really should need.” Her hands were on his desk, facing him sitting in his chair.

“May I ask whatever for?” Erwin was slightly shocked by how tame her request was, but his face didn’t show it. He had perfected the poker face years ago. 

“Hmm... I guess you can know. We’re trying to convince the romance girls to allow Levi to, well, romance Eren. They’re potential mates you see. I just know they’re perfect for each other, so if we get the romance girls out of the way Levi stands a better chance.” Erwin nodded slowly, somewhat following her plan. 

“Fine, I’ll do it. I’ll call Eren up to my office after you leave. You’ll have your fifteen minutes.” Isabel beamed and raced out of his office, leaving Erwin and Armin alone again. 

~  
Hanji was roosted on one of the stands, surrounded by the romance girls. Eren had been called up to help Erwin with something. Isabel joined Hanji next to her roost and quieted down the girls. 

“Ladies, ladies. We have a love crisis.” This got the girls chittering again, before Isabel had to quiet them again. 

“Our favourite human has a potential mate. Now I know how protective of him you are, but hear me out. This would be good for the both of them. Eren deserves love, doesn’t he?” Pulling out the what Eren deserves card was a strong move. The more softhearted ladies clutched their chests, cooing about their little Eren. 

The more wary ladies nodded, cautious about this potential mate. One of them in the back piped up, “So who is he anyways?”

“The new guy, Levi. Eren is a potential mate for him, and the poor guy’s had bad luck with them in the past. I can vouch for him, he’s basically a brother to me.” They had heard good things about Levi, he was an all around decent guy and he did a lot of pro bono work for people wrongly accused of crimes. 

The girls were a lot easier to convince than Isabel thought they would be. All of the ones she thought would be the hardest were mated, so they must understand what it’s like. 

They had gotten the permission of their two biggest obstacles, so now they would just nudge the relationship a bit, to get it jumpstarted. 

~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi meet again! Awkwardness ensues, as well as development of feelings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, this is UnBeta’ed and all mistakes are my own! If you notice any mistakes, kindly point them out in the comments for me! My phone likes to change the tense of words and sometimes I don’t catch it ^^!

Meanwhile, Eren was up in the law firm, helping one of the new temps, helping her work through her duties. She seemed to be struggling and Erwin sent him up to show her the ropes a bit better than the last temp did. 

“Hit this button,” a click sounded from one of the keys of the keyboard and the computer program made a noise, “and it should realign itself. If you ever need any help, just call me. I have a desk phone, so you don’t have to go through Erwin.” He smiled at her and winked at her. She thanked him profusely. 

He blushed, and waved her off. Eren headed back to Erwin’s office, but given the sounds he probably shouldn’t go in there. He did not want to see that again. 

He wandered over to Mikasa’s office, poking his head in to check on the dragoness. 

Mikasa snuffed at him, her shiny eyes lighting up when she saw him enter. She tapped a claw onto one of her seats and moved to be across from him. 

He obliged, sitting in the plush red seat. She had a mischievous glint in her eyes and it scared Eren. She very rarely was mischievous. 

“Have you met the new guy yet? I thought I heard that you gave him directions up here.” Mikasa folded her front legs, smiling. 

“Well yeah, Isabel sent him to the romance section, what was I supposed to do? Leave him to get eaten alive? I don’t very well think so!” He huffed, still slightly upset over that. 

“She was just playing around with him, she told you that they grew up together right? Just friendly sibling rivalry. Like when we were little.” 

“You mean when I was little and you were only 8 feet long.” He laughed, a light and airy thing. Mikasa just huffed out a ‘that was when I was little’.

“Well you should go talk to him. I know you don’t want to spend your free time with your big sister.” She teased him, nuzzling the top of his head with her much larger one. 

“I’m still technically older than you Mika. Dragons age differently than humans.” He stuck his tongue out playfully before pulling the heavy door and searching out the new guy. 

~~  
He wasn’t all that hard to find. Eren just looked through the big glass walls that the offices had and looked for a short raven-haired man. 

His office wasn’t too far from Mika’s, just a short walk. The firm was quite large, so he was pretty lucky that Levi had one of the nicer offices. 

He knocked after seeing that Levi didn’t have a client. He opened the door cautiously, poking his head in like he normally did. 

Levi looked up at him, bored at first but his demeanour changed when he saw that it was Eren. His eyes went from half-lidded to alert and he straightened up in his chair. He had been refreshing himself on Rose’s laws when Eren popped in. He stood up to greet Eren, but Eren spoke first. 

“I just wanted to formally introduce myself and make sure you were settling in well. Isabel kinda threw you to the wolves yesterday.” He smiled pleasantly, apologizing for Isabel’s actions. 

“It’s fine, I’ve known Isabel since she was a pup. She’s always been that way.” His velvety voice rolled over Eren, a slight accent present in his voice. It wasn’t strong enough for Eren to point out exactly where it was from, but he knew it was from somewhere south of Rose. 

“You knew Isabel when she was little? You don’t look much older than her.” His brows furrowed, head tilting slightly. He came to a quick realization from his years as an assistant to his father. 

“You’re a vampire, that explains it.” He had a soft smile on his lips, pieces clicking together. 

The raven had seemed impossibly pale and had eyes laced with crimson, signifying he hadn’t fed from a live human in quite some time. His self-control was fascinating, given the amount of crimson seeping into his irises. 

Levi looked slightly alarmed at how quickly Eren was able to figure out what he was. It took most people some time, even after they saw his fanged teeth. 

Eren laughed at the look Levi was giving him, covering his mouth with his hand. It was not a cruel laugh, more so caused by Levi having not been told who Eren was. 

“I’m Dr. Jaeger’s son. I can usually spot a supernatural person from a mile away, guess I’m getting rusty with you slipping by.” He joked, hoping Levi wasn’t too offended by his laughter earlier. 

“I’ve heard of him, he’s a good man. Why didn’t you follow the family business?” Levi wasn’t hurt by Eren’s laughter, he found the sound pleasant. He was now genuinely curious about the Jaegers, they had been known for their help and support of the supernatural community. 

“I am. I mainly take care of the patients that are at lesser risk than the ones my father takes care of. I just don’t have time to constantly watch over them like I used to, so my father sends the people who will survive the trip to me and I fix them up!” He had a million-watt smile as he recounted what he does in his spare time. It almost made Levi want to smile, but he held himself back. 

“I’ll have to keep that in mind. Any other tidbits of information about this place you could give me? I haven’t lived around here in a few decades and things change so quickly these days.” Saying he hadn’t lived there for a few decades was a bit of a stretch. He actually hadn’t lived there for a few centuries, but he didn’t want to say that.

“I could show you around the town if you’d like. I’m free on the weekends, so just tell me when and we can plan something.” He was such a genuine person that Levi just wanted to protect him from any evils that would ruin him out there. 

“That sounds like a great idea, we’ll have to figure something out. I’m sure that you’re a great guide, you must have lived here your whole life.” Levi was prodding for some more information about Eren’s life, more interested in this man than he had been in awhile.

“I actually used to live in Maria, but my family moved to Rose after the tensions grew over supernaturals. It was dangerous to even be a supporter over there, but I’m glad we live in a more open and accepting place now.” He wasn’t saying that Rose was perfect, but at least supernaturals were seen as people here and not hunted down like animals. 

“I’ve lived in Maria before, nasty little place it was. Though that was during the time of the plague, so everywhere was nasty.” He shuddered, remembering that time made his skin crawl and made him want to clean it until it burned. 

Eren made note of how Levi had reacted to uncleanliness and decided to save that away. It might be useful in the future. 

“If it’s not rude of me to ask, how old are you exactly?” Eren was a curious man, he liked learning new things about the people he was around. It helped that he was charismatic enough that they opened up easily.

“I honestly can’t remember. I stopped counting a long time ago. The best answer I can give you is that I was a fledgling when there were still Titans roaming around.” Eren’s eyes widened almost comically, and Levi had to stop himself from smiling endearingly. 

“You saw Titans? They went extinct over four hundred years ago!” Eren had sort of been a history buff when he was younger, and due to his specialization being historical romance he knew a great deal about random time periods. 

“Has it really been that long? I guess the years start to muddle together when you’re undying.” Levi shrugged, acting pretty flippant about the fact that he was over four hundred years old. 

The gears in Eren’s brain were already turning. “So you’ve been around for most of the major events in history right? Would you mind if I run some things by you from time to time, to check for historical accuracy from a first hand account?” The joyful and excited look in Eren’s eyes made Levi smile slightly. He knew that he’d never be able to say no to Eren if he kept making those faces at him.

“I don’t see why not, I mean, so long as I don’t have a client. I’d be happy to help you fact check.” Eren shot him his million-watt smile again and if Levi wasn’t wearing his protective ring then he knew he would be a pile of ashes right now. 

Eren was so happy and excited that he hugged Levi without thinking. First hand sources were the best in his line of work and now he was able to get it from someone still alive today. 

Levi smelled like cologne, but thankfully not the kind with musk in it. He had never liked musk much, Eren had always found it to be pretty gross. Eren had wrapped his arms around Levi’s midsection, so caught up in the moment. 

Levi was shocked when he felt Eren hug him. He didn’t usually like hugs; he wasn’t a very touchy person, but the one he shared with Eren seemed... right in a sense. Like they were meant to do this. Levi returned the hug, albeit awkwardly.

Levi’s fangs ached at being so close to Eren’s neck, all he would have to do was stand on his tiptoes and then he could sink his teeth into Eren’s inviting flesh. Levi wrestled the thought down, he wasn’t a savage! 

Eren pulled away from the hug quickly, elation still very prevalent on his face. He blushed heavily, embarrassed to have lost himself like that. 

“Ah, sorry for that. I just get so excited when people can give me first hand knowledge.” Eren mumbled, embarrassed. Levi nodded, giving Eren an understanding smile. He didn’t exactly understand why Eren got so excited because of it, but whatever made Eren happy made Levi happy. He wanted to do nothing more than make sure Eren was happy for the rest of his life. 

Eren parted ways with Levi, trying to apologize for taking up so much of his time, but Levi just waved him off. He did have a pit of worry forming in his stomach. He had decided ages ago not to pursue another potential mate, but Eren was making that a tough thing to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patients from Dr. Jaeger and stress from work tend to keep Eren up at night. Pressure from his friends to act on his feelings doesn’t help his sleep deprived state, but it does seem to help the state of his relationship with Levi. How long can Eren try and deny his feelings for the vampire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter that I’ll probably have to rewrite later, but here it is. Hopefully it flows well with the story so far and I’m not throwing any curveballs with personality. 
> 
> As always, UnBeta’ed and all mistakes are my own. If you see any, please point them out so I may fix them! Enjoy!!

Five cups of coffee was not enough to keep a human being running after two days of little to no sleep. Had Eren been a different species then maybe he’d be fine, but he wasn’t. 

His father had sent him some new patients; a unicorn with a broken horn and a baby sea serpent with ripped tail fins. The serpent was healing fine, but the unicorn was having more trouble. His horn was constantly sparking and the unkempt magic was messing with Eren.

He had always been sensitive to magic, something his father said was because of the ancient blessings that had once been placed on their family. Eren just assumed that the amount of magic he had been exposed to as an infant screwed him up. 

“God, you look like a mess.” A voice said from the top of Eren’s cubical. He turned his head wearily towards the sound and saw Armin’s bright blonde hair. 

“Thanks, that unicorn’s been messing with my sleep,” Eren said as he was barely able to keep his eyes open. “Plus, I may or may not have taken on another novel...”

“Eren!” Armin scowled angrily. Eren was known for piling himself up with work, both at his house and at his job. 

“I know, I know, but I have nothing better to do! What else do you expect me to do Ar?” Eren replied. He chewed his lip in embarrassment, he hated it when Armin was upset with him. 

“Eren, babe,” Armin deadpanned. “You already work enough for three people and you do quality work! Get some dick, walk in the park, pick up knitting, I don’t know! But if you keep working yourself like this, you’re gonna work yourself to death.” He had a solemn look on his face and Eren felt embarrassed even more.

“I... I guess there is something I could do. Levi mentioned wanting to get to know the way around town...” Eren offered meekly, hoping to please his friend. Armin looked him over analytically before nodding once. 

“Go set the date with him then,” An aggressive look crossed over the normally peaceful Fae’s eyes, “Otherwise I’ll force your hand and set it for you.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll go up... Right after I finish this chapter...” Eren mumbled the last bit, but a sharp look from Armin made him raise his hands in defeat and leave his manuscript alone. It wasn’t like he wasn’t already months ahead of his quota. 

“Good. I’ll go with you, to make sure that you actually go through with it.” Armin said firmly, leaving no room for Eren to argue. “That, and I want to go see Erwin.” 

Eren rolled his eyes and smiled at his friend. “How you get anything done over your lunch break boggles my mind.” He teased.

“We never do anything interesting during my lunch break, that stuff happens after hours,” Armin winked at Eren, who mockingly gagged and shuddered. 

“TMI Armin! TMI!” 

~  
The duo took the elevator up to the law firm, joking and teasing the way up. They had been friends for a great deal of time. Their families had known each other before the kids were even born. 

Armin was raised by his grandfather, a Chieftain of the Fae. His parents had died while fighting in the Third Faerie War, a civil war between two large clans of Faeries. They weren’t soldiers themselves, but doctors like Eren’s father. That was how they met. 

Dr. Jaeger was one of the few doctors who would treat deserters and the Alerts knew that. They would funnel their deserters to him to take care of in the hopes that lives would not be lost for not believing in a cause. 

Faeries were conscripted into their Clan’s army and had to serve a minimum of three years before they could be released. Many pacifists would end up deserting because they didn’t believe in innocent Faeries losing their lives for a useless war. 

Armin’s parents lost their lives in an ambush. They had been taking care of the wounded and a band of their enemies caught them by surprise. It was a slaughter. People were barely able to identify their family member’s bodies.

After Armin’s parents’ deaths, he was sent to live with his grandfather. Armin’s grandfather knew Dr. Jaeger well from all of the praise that his daughter and her husband had given him. Dr. Jaeger was the only man who he could trust with Armin’s life. 

Eren and Armin were raised side by side and they grew up thick as thieves. Anywhere Eren went, Armin would follow. Once Mikasa joined Eren’s family, their duo became a trio. 

Once they got to their floor the duo parted, Armin to find Erwin and Eren to work up the courage to speak with Levi. 

To distract himself, Eren decided to help a temp who look like she was struggling. She looked close to tears and Eren hated seeing people cry. Eren was very empathetic and tended to cry when other people did. 

“Hey hon, are you doing alright?” Eren asked softly as he made himself as non threatening as possible. His tall frame could be imposing and he accidentally had a tendency to loom over people. 

“I just can’t figure out how to use this stupid phone!” Tears welled in the temp’s eyes and she tried to quickly blink them away, but some of the salty droplets fell from hers eyes onto her desk. Eren felt his nose tingle, a sign that he was about to start crying. 

“Shhh, let’s work through this okay? Everything is going to be fine my dear, Eren’s here to help.” Eren soothed as he rubbed her back. The temp sniffled before nodding. 

“Okay sweetie, what’s the issue?” Eren asked calmly. He was a master at calming people down, years of experience with injured supernatural beings and creatures helped with that. 

“Nothing seems to be working and I feel so stupid! I can’t go to Erwin for help because he scares me and I don’t want him to be disappointed in me for not knowing how to work a phone!” The temp burst into tears and buried her face in her hands. Eren wiped tears away from his own face as he soothed the young girl, rubbing small circles into her back. 

“Alright, there’s an easy solution to this. Let me show you how to use the phone and we can move past this, okay?” Eren said softly. The girl sucked in a large breath before nodding and raising her head from her hands.

Her skin was splotchy from crying and her eyes were tinged red, but that would all go away eventually. Her large blue eyes were watery as she watched Eren walk her through using the phone. 

“See? Not so hard once you get the hang of it. You’re not stupid, you just didn’t know how to do something. Those are two completely different things, hon.” Eren praised as she quickly figured out what she was doing. The temp beamed and thanked Eren profusely for helping her. 

“Erwin’s just so unapproachable, yunno? I wish I could go to him with problems, but I don’t want to inconvenience him!” The temp admitted, sniffing slightly. Eren nodded, the giant blonde was extremely untouchable when someone first got to know him.

“Well, if you ever need help you can just call me on that phone you know how to use. You’re a quick learner, you should be proud of yourself.” Eren praised again. She seemed to preen every time he did so, and if it got her to learn better then that’s what he’d do. 

Eren waved goodbye to her before turning and running into Levi, who has been copying some papers nearby and Eren just hadn’t noticed. The papers Levi had copied went flying everywhere and crimson red blush appeared on Eren’s face. 

“I am so sorry!” Eren shouted, bending down to help pick up the papers. Levi waved his hand dismissively and shook his head. 

“You’re fine, relax. I can hear your heart beating from here,” Levi soothed. Eren took a few deep breaths as he helped Levi pick up the papers in an attempt to calm himself down. 

Eren swallowed before righting himself and handing the papers he had collected to the vampire. He cleared his throat and braved himself for what he was going to say. 

“Hey, you mentioned that you wanted to learn your way around the city right?” Eren asked nervously as he continued to gather his courage. This was a lot harder to do than movies made it out to be, that was for sure. 

“Yeah I did, are you available this weekend?” Levi asked while he sorted his papers. He glanced up at Eren with his black and crimson eyes before looking back down at his papers. 

Eren swallowed. It was going better than he had expected, but nerves still rattled his body. While he was fidgeting around, he picked back up on his nasty old habit of scraping up and down his arms with his nails.

“I’m free, do you know where you’d like to go? We could stop by the largest park in the city, um, we could visit some of the local bookstores and cafes?” Eren began to ramble on, but quickly caught himself and bit down on his lip to stop. 

“Oh I don’t mind the locations, the park sounds nice. It’s the one with the fountain shows, right?” Levi asked for confirmation which he got in the form of a nod from Eren. 

“You should give me your number so I can get in contact with you.” Levi commented as he pulled out his phone. 

Eren numbly took the phone and typed in his number and name. Internally he was freaking out, sirens blaring in his head. Eren returned the phone to Levi, who pocketed it and nodded politely. 

“I’ll send you a text and we can further set up our tour of the city. Will I see you around here?” Levi asked before he returned to work. Eren blinked a few times as it computed and blushed when he realized how he had spaced. 

“Oh! Yeah, yeah, most likely. It’s temp season and they’re too scared to talk to Erwin. I help out where I can, but I have my own work to do.” Eren hurriedly responded. He rubbed the skin between his thumb and forefinger nervously before he noticed Levi giving him a soft smile. Blush rose from his neck to the tips of his ears. 

“That’s right. We should probably get back to that. I’ll see you later Eren.” Levi said formally as he gave Eren a small nod. He turned and returned to his office. 

Eren walked briskly away from the law firm while leaving Armin alone with his boyfriend. His heart was leaping out of his chest the entire time and he was throughly embarrassed by the fact that Levi probably knew that and hadn’t mentioned it. 

Eren hid in his cubical after stealing Sasha’s cat, Potato, and curling up with him. Their office was pet friendly, and while Eren loved animals, he didn’t have enough time to properly care for one. His family dog, which he had referred to as his dog when he was younger, did stay with him occasionally when his father was swamped with work, but other than that Captain stayed with Grisha. 

Captain was a massive wolfdog who looked so much like a wolf that Grisha had to carry her papers around whenever she rode in the car with him. Eren remembered one time that he had been dogsitting her and gotten pulled over when she stuck her head out of the car window. He chuckled quietly. 

He also recalled a time that he had brought her to work while dogsitting. One small interaction with Potato that had ended with a cat on a light fixture set in stone the idea that Captain wasn’t made for office settings. 

Potato purred loudly and drew Eren out of his musing about his dog. His eyes flicked upwards towards whatever made Potato purr and caught sight of Isabel. 

“What do we even pay you for?” Eren joked. Isabel stuck her tongue out and grinned at him. 

“I’m the eye-candy, you have to have some hottie around for everyone to see!” Isabel said dramatically as she gestured to her body. Eren fake gagged which drew a scandalized gasp from her. 

“Oh by the way, how’s it going with my brother?” Isabel sang while her eyebrows were raised and her eyes sparkled. Eren blushed again, pressing his face against Potato’s body. 

“I may have offered to show him around town.” While his words were muffled, Isabel could hear them loud and clear. She shrieked and jumped in place in excitement, drawing the attention of some other people. 

“You’re going on a date with my brother!? I’m so happy for you!!” The shifter nearly howled with excitement. If she had a tail it would be beating a mile a minute. 

“Oh, I doubt that he even thinks of it that way Isabel, we’re just going to be two friends going on a walk through town.” Eren said quickly as a coverup for his feelings. He felt somewhat odd about having such feelings about a guy he barely knew, but he couldn’t help himself. 

Any time he thought about Levi or saw him, his heart would flutter and butterflies would take wing in his stomach. He must have started to have a faraway look because Isabel shook her head violently with excitement and had a huge smile on her face.

“I would bet money that he sees it as a date as well. You’re a real catch Eren, you just don’t seem to see it!” Isabel pointed a long red fingernail at him before bopping his nose with the nail. 

“Aw get back to work!” Eren dismissed as he returned to his own. The friendly outing meant nothing to him, at least, that what he wanted it to mean.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren starts to feel anxious about his not-date with Levi, but a new book that he’d editing causes Eren to need Levi’s assistance. What happens when he discovers that the vampire is even more sleep deprived than he is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo, so it’s been a while. I’ve been going through a bout of writer’s block, not sure where I had wanted this story to go. I’m pretty sure I’ve got it figured out now, but I’m still gonna be pretty off and on with updates. Please stick with me, I’m just a garbage human who’s really bad at updating things!
> 
> As always, this is unbetaed and all mistakes are my own. If you could politely point them out, that’d be appreciated! 
> 
> Much love, Peli

As the weekend drew closer, Eren’s anxiety spiked. He buried himself in work, both at home and at his job.

 

The unicorn’s horn had finally healed over so he wasn’t sparking off restless energy anymore, but Eren was still having a hard time sleeping.

 

Eren had released the sea serpent back into the ocean after her tail fin had healed fully. He had grown somewhat attached to the small gal, but he knew that she needed to be back in the ocean with her family. It was a teary release on Eren’s part.

 

The amount of supernaturals that had been trickling into Eren’s home had been slowing over the course of the past few months. He had at first jumped at the opportunity to catch up on rest, but now that the daunting not-date with Levi was around the corner, he had second thoughts.

 

Instead of doing the smart thing and taking it easy, Eren had decided to just kinda skip over sleep and kept working on his manuscripts. If he just focused on work, then he wouldn’t be anxious about his not-date with Levi. Or so he thought.

 

One of his clients had decided to write another historical romance, but instead of his typical supernatural-only relationships, he had decided to broaden his horizons and wrote a vampire/human novel. Eren dreaded the days that he was sent another chapter from that story, it reminded him too much about Levi.

 

There were some glaring differences however. The vampires that Marco wrote about were always dark and brooding with animalistic desires and deep underlying secrets, but Eren just couldn’t relate those vampires to Levi. In Eren’s eyes, Levi was definitely broody, but it wasn’t in a ‘I’m too mysterious for either of our own goods’ kind of way, he simply would drift off into deep thought and his resting face made people think he was angry.

 

Levi had never presented any animalistic actions towards Eren, even after he had heard Eren’s heart race and had his mouth right next to Eren’s neck. If anything, Levi was a perfect gentleman towards Eren.

 

It made Eren wonder just how accurate Marco’s information on vampires was. Eren knew that Marco researched heavily into whatever he was writing about, but vampires were extremely secretive about just about everything.

 

Eren worried his bottom lip as he tapped the pages with his pen. He did have an easily accessible source that could tell him more about vampires, but that would mean stumbling through another interaction with him.

 

Eren’s eyes flitted towards the door before he made a resigned sigh. He would visit Levi, but strictly for business. Eren promised himself that he wouldn’t get off topic and make a fool of himself, but that was easier said than done. Any time he went around Levi his tongue tied into knots, butterfly wings brushed against his stomach, and he couldn’t remember how to speak English.

 

Rising from his desk, Eren walked purposefully to the door and stood there for a tick, just staring at the door. He screwed his courage to the sticking place, however, and opened the door before stepping out into the hallway.

 

Eren slowly made his way to the elevator. He pushed the button to request an elevator and attempted to calm his breathing as he waited for the elevator to arrive. He had gotten it sorted out by the time it dinged open.

 

Stepping inside, Eren pressed the button for the firm’s floor and leaned back against the smooth metal bar in the back of the carriage. The soft music that played in the elevator wasn’t exactly helping with his nerves, instead, it only served to make him more anxious.

 

The elevator dinged to signify that he was at his stop before sliding open and allowing him to leave. Eren ran his fingers over the manuscript he had tucked under his arm in another attempt to calm himself down. The sound of the rustling paper in the firm and the feeling of the indents dry ink left on the page comforted Eren.

 

As he made his way to Levi’s office, Eren was greeted pleasantly by many of the temps working nearby. Everyone seemed excited to see him again, but they mainly left him alone to do as he pleased. They had their work to do and he had his.

 

Eren checked to make sure that Levi had no clients before knocking quietly at the door. He heard a muffled ‘Come in’ before opening the door.

 

Levi was seated at his desk, hunched over a pile of papers. He looked weary; heavy, dark bags made his eyes appear even more sunken-in, and the poor man looked like he hadn’t slept in decades. Eren’s heart yearned to help the man in whatever way possible, but he couldn’t. This was strictly a business trip.

 

“Ah Eren, I hadn’t expected to see you back here so early. What do you need?” Levi asked wearily. Eren chewed on his lip before stepping closer to Levi’s desk.

 

“I- Have you been sleeping well?” Eren blurted. Crimson blush blazed across his cheeks when he realized what he had asked. So much for it being a business trip.

 

Levi blinked slowly at the embarrassed human in front of him. He knew it was Eren, but his features were fuzzy. He couldn’t make out those Caribbean eyes he adored so much, or that little pout Eren got when he was concerned about Levi.

 

Levi leaned his head on his palm and replied to Eren, “No, I haven’t,” Why lie to the poor man.

 

“That’s not good for you! Even if you are a vampire and can go stretches without sleep, it’s not good for your health to do that!” Eren exclaimed loudly for basically the whole office to hear.

 

Hanji, who had seen the purposeful walk to Levi’s office that Eren had done, was paying close attention to the duo. Levi couldn’t be his normal self-destructive self because then Eren would be upset with him. Hanji nearly squawked with joy. She was hesitant to see how Levi would react in a flipped situation, however. The vampire was known for his strong demands.

 

“Which one of us has medical training that isn’t amputating a leg after it was partially eaten by a Titan?” Eren asked. One hand was on his hip while the other was on the table. He leaned forward slightly, and his eyes bore into Levi’s soul.

 

“You, but-“

 

“Ah, Ah, Ah, no buts! We’re both on overtime at the moment, and you need rest. I’m telling Erwin that we’re leaving and you’re coming back to my place so I can make sure that you’re actually getting sleep.” Eren said firmly. Levi opened his mouth to argue, but Eren shot him a look that silenced him. The brunette human left Levi’s office to go speak to Erwin, and the vampire could feel warm fuzzies rising in his chest over the fact that Eren cared so much about him.

 

~

Eren confidently walked into Erwin’s office after making certain that he didn’t have a client, of course. The large man looked up from his computer slightly confused. Eren didn’t visit him often, usually only when Armin was up with him to tell the Fae that his break was nearly over. Eren looked like a man on a mission, but that was no reason to skip over pleasantries.

 

“Eren, it’s a pleasure to see you. What do you need?” Erwin was a straightforward man who didn’t beat around the bush. Eren could appreciate that today.

 

“I need you to clear Levi’s schedule for today and possibly more.” Eren said, as though he had just asked to get more ink pens for the editors. Erwin blinked at him for a few seconds before responding.

 

“This is quite sudden Eren, I can’t just clear his schedule. He has meetings with clients, paperwork to fill out, cases to-“ Erwin was cut off before he could finish by a ferocious response that left him reeling.

 

“I don’t believe that I was _asking_ you to Erwin. Have you happened to see your star lawyer today? He looks ready to fall into the grave which is saying something seeing as how he’s immortal. That man’s work is going to slip unless you clear his schedule so that I can make sure that he’s getting enough rest. I don’t need to tell you how being properly rested is beneficial to everyone, right Erwin? Because I can if you need me to.” Eren was like a one man hurricane as he spoke. Erwin knew better than to argue with Eren when he was like this, and just nodded.

 

“Okay, okay. I’ll release him into your custody. Take good care of him, he needs it. It’s been too long since someone was able to help him. He’s a stubborn old bastard, but I think that he’ll listen to you. Some kind of magic you worked on him; he won’t listen to a word Isabel or I say, but as soon as you open your mouth he’s willing to sit up and roll over.” Erwin said softly. Eren felt his cheeks warm, but ignored it.

 

“Thank you Erwin, I’ll make sure that he gets better.” Eren said finally before walking out of Erwin’s office. The large man smiled to himself while shaking his head. Eren really was something.

 

~

Hanji practically flew into Levi’s office after she saw Eren leave. The harpy was squawking up a storm in excitement, and it took everything in Levi’s power to not strangle her for being so loud.

 

“Shut up Shitty-glasses, Eren could hear you!” Levi hissed through gritted teeth. His friend meant well, but she could be quite loud at times.

 

“Ohhoho! How could I be quiet when you’re going over to loverboy’s house?” Hanji cooed happily. “Next thing you know, the two of you will be mated and adopting a gaggle of children!”

 

Levi clicked his tongue, but didn’t say anything to contradict Hanji’s statement. He was never a big child person, but he wouldn’t mind raising a few with Eren. The human would make an excellent father; he was patient, overprotective, stubborn, gentle, and so many other positive traits. Sadly, however, Eren only viewed him as a friend.

 

“He’s not in love with me, and he’s just concerned about my wellbeing. Now you need to leave before Eren returns.” Levi said. Hanji suck her tongue out at the vampire, and ruffled her arms a few times before remaining exactly where she was.

 

“Maybe I want to talk to loverboy, is that not allowed?” Hanji snarked. Levi opened his mouth to respond, but stopped when he saw the shit-eating smirk appear on her face. Eren must be nearby.

 

“Eren!! It’s been too long,” Hanji warbled, “How have you been?”

 

Eren looked startled at Hanji’s presence, but quickly composed himself. “Ah, I’m good Hanji. The cases I’ve been taking have begun to lessen, so that’s a good thing. How about you?”

 

“Oh I’m just dandy! What are you doing up here, though?” Hanji was fishing for something, but Eren couldn’t quite figure out what. He pursed his lips slightly before answering her.

 

“I’m sure Levi told you; if you didn’t overhear us. Maybe I should ask you what you’re doing in here?” Eren tilted his head slightly to the side. Hanji smiled widely and squawked happily. Levi felt a small swirl of pride for the quick thinking of his ma- friend.

 

“What a smart cookie you are Eren! I was just talking to Levi about some things, it’s not important at this time; stupid legal matters,” Hanji shook her head dismissively, “I’ll leave you two to go... catch up on rest.” Hanji left the two with a wink.

 

A look was passed between the two men before Eren walked over to Levi’s chair and forced him to get up. The human was adamant that they needed to go as soon as possible or else Eren was going to get them the next day off as well. Levi quickly complied; losing a half day of work was bad enough as it was.

 

Looking back Levi would say that getting the rest would help him perform better, but in the moment he was a combination of feeling annoyed and taken care of.

 

“I got Erwin to clear your schedule for today and I have him on standby if I need him to clear more of it. You’re gonna get some rest and relaxation before I’ll allow you to go back to work,” Eren said firmly. Levi opened his mouth to argue, but the sharp look Eren gave him made him close it.

 

“That’s what I fucking thought,” Eren cursed while grabbing ahold of Levi’s shoulders to steer him out of the office. It was a bit embarrassing, to have his coworkers watch him be pushed out of the office, but Levi was fairly sure they were all too scared of him to say anything.

 

Eren politely said goodbye to everyone they passed in the law firm, but he didn’t allow Levi to stop because then the smaller man could weasel his way out of Eren’s grasps. Not that the vampire would, he was like putty in Eren’s hands, but the human didn’t know that.

 

The pair traveled down to the first floor, passing Isabel, who wolf whistled at them. Eren blushed, but stuck his tongue out at her before continuing to push Levi out of the building.

 

Steering Levi to the parking lot, Eren released him when they reached his car.

 

“How am I supposed to get my car to my house if you drop me off there?” Levi asked. Eren opened his passenger side door in response.

 

“I’m not, you’re coming home with me, remember?” Eren said. Levi blinked, but slowly remembered Eren mentioning it. Maybe he did need sleep more than he thought.

 

“Yeah you do. Now get in the car!” Levi looked at Eren with wide eyes and wondered if the human was a mind reader. Levi obeyed Eren and got into the car.

 

“No I’m not you dipshit, you’re just so tired that you’re monologuing your thoughts.” Eren huffed as he buckled the vampire in. The sleepy fingers of the raven couldn’t maneuver the buckle into place, but that hadn’t stopped him from trying and failing multiple times.

 

Eren was finally in the driver’s seat and started the car. He glanced over at Levi, but the vampire was nearly passed out already. Eren didn’t mind, if he had to carry him, Levi probably didn’t weigh that much anyways.

 

After turning down the radio, Eren eased out of his parking spot. The vampire next to him was blinking quickly in an attempt to stay awake, but it wasn’t working very well. His head kept nodding forward into a position that surely couldn’t be comfortable.

 

“Just go to sleep, I can carry you inside.” Eren said finally as they were about halfway to his house. Levi grumbled a bit, but tilted his head to the side and drifted off to sleep anyway.

 

The rest of the trip was carried out in silence. Well, other than the soft sounds from Levi. Eren drove more carefully than he had thought possible; his protective drive kicked into full gear.

 

Arriving at his house about a half an hour later, Eren stepped out of the car to procure his delicate package. Before gathering the raven haired vampire in his arms, Eren looked over his sleeping form.

 

There was none of the tension to his body that Eren was so used to; that man was more tightly wound than a rope about to snap. It was calming to see him so relaxed, just limp in the car. His face had smoothed out, no furrows of the brow or scowls to be seen. Levi looked like a completely different person when he slept.

 

Eren finally gathered him up in his arms and carried the sleeping vampire bridal style across the threshold of his home. Eren guessed that since he was carrying Levi, he didn’t have to give the vampire permission to come in.

 

He laid Levi down on one end of the couch before curling up at the other. He was no use fluttering around like a mother hen missing her chicks if Levi wasn’t even awake. A short nap would be good for him anyways.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Levi’s worked himself sick. Eren can’t allow him to stay that way. But can Eren handle staying with Levi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyye it’s been awhile! Sorry, I got caught up with the other projects I’m working on, and the sixth chapter is always the hardest one for me to get out! Sorry for the shortness, the next chapter will be longer, but I felt that this was a good stopping point ;)! For waiting so long, I added a little treat at the end of the chapter ;)! I hope you enjoy!

When Eren started to regain consciousness, he grumbled to himself about how he needed to buy new pillows. This one was as solid as a rock! He felt the pillow begin to shake, and he immediately opened his eyes. 

Crimson was staring at him as his face flushed red and his heart began to skip beats. Eren pushed himself up quickly, but the rush of blood to his head made him dizzy, and almost caused him to fall. Levi’s arms shot up and steadied the younger man before he could cause any harm to himself, however. 

“Have you never woken up cuddling with a centuries old vampire on your couch?” Levi joked; his voice was huskier when he first woke up, and Eren absolutely loved it. The human pinched himself on the arm to make certain that this wasn’t one of the dreams he’d been having ever since he’d met the incredibly attractive vampire. 

They were getting insanely hard to ignore, and from what Eren felt, Levi really did have washboard abs under those fancy suits he always wore. 

“Oh many, many times. I can’t say you live up to the expectations Levi,” Eren said with a playful sigh. The human pushed himself off the raven’s body and stood up before stretching. He acted as though he was sore from an uncomfortable sleeping position. 

Levi growled playfully in return. “Really? That’s not the impression you were giving while you slept,” He teased. Eren stopped his stretching and blushed slightly. His mouth opened slightly, but he couldn’t seem to get out what he wanted to say. 

“Mhh, you sure do squeak and moan a lot for someone who was unimpressed,” Levi said with a raise of his eyebrow. Eren blushed more and stammered out his reply. 

“Wh-who says I was dreaming about you?” 

“You did, actually,” Levi said with a quiet chuckle. “‘Levi~ Nghn right there, right there!’” Levi mocked playfully in a high pitched voice; a twinkle in his eye and small smile dancing on his lips. 

Eren blushed and bit his lip in response. He turned his head away from the lounging vampire and tapped lightly on his cheek. Levi clicked his tongue and smirked softly. 

“I’m just pulling your chain Eren,” the raven cooed softly, “Thank you for taking care of me Eren,” Levi whispered so that only the adorable human could hear. 

“It’s what I do best. Don’t worry about it. I’m gonna go make us some food, you okay with waffles?” Eren asked. Levi nodded, and moved to join his easily embarrassed friend. 

“Oh no you don’t Mister!” Eren pushed the vamp back down onto the couch. Levi smirked before pulling Eren back down with him. Eren laughed at Levi’s playfulness, but he was also surprised by how differently Levi was acting from how he usually was. The vampire was usually restrained and if and when he flirted, it was veiled. Getting to spend time with him one-on-one showed another side to his personality.

Eren stopped laughing and looked down at the vampire whose chest he was straddling. He had never noticed how Levi had flecks of pale blue in his gunmetal eyes. He had also never noticed that Levi had such kissable lips. They weren’t plump and pink like in the movies, but in Eren’s eyes they were perfect. The ends curled up when he laughed, and Eren felt like he could fall in love with only the sound alone. 

Catching himself beginning to lean downward, Eren pulled back quickly. His face blossomed into a bright burgundy, and he quickly fled the scene. He couldn’t believe that he had almost kissed Levi. 

Well, he could believe that he had almost kissed Levi, but he was also shocked at how quickly he had fallen for the vampire. Was it the raven’s dominating presence that seemed to soften when he caught sight of the brunette? Or was it how Levi was always willing to lend a helping hand? Perhaps it was his dedication to his work and the way his gunmetal eyes shone when he made a breakthrough.

Eren didn’t know the exact reason why he fell for Levi, but he had. It seemed like they were made for each other, but Eren wasn’t going to let such a silly idea dominate his mind. Life wasn’t that simple, it always came with a price. Even for werewolves, who had mates from the second they were born, it wasn’t that simple. 

But Eren could hope. Maybe Levi liked him back. Maybe they would fall in love and live happily ever after. Maybe they were destined to be together. Maybe—

Shaking his head, Eren emerged from his hiding spot. He was being foolish. He was a grown adult hiding because he had almost kissed his... crush. Eren clasped his reddening face in his hands. He was a grown man with a fucking crush. 

His life wasn’t one of the romance novels he edited. He was a normal man leading a normal life with a school girl crush on a coworker. Okay, that did should like a novel he had edited at some point...

But that was beside the point. He needed to go make Levi food. Eren chastised himself for freaking out while hi—the vampire was still ill. The brunette made his way to the kitchen and got started making the waffles. He hummed to himself as he began to gather the ingredients. He must not have been paying enough attention because when he opened one of the bags he cut himself across the palm.

Garnet coloured blood sprang from the wound as Eren looked down at it in shock. He couldn’t believe that he had been so careless. Just as the blood began to well up, Eren felt a solid presence at his back. Oddly enough, even though he knew that Levi had went for who knows how long without fresh blood, Eren wasn’t afraid of him. 

The shorter male rested his head on Eren’s upper arm. He looked like he was restraining himself. Eren worried his bottom lip before speaking. 

“Levi.”

“Mh?” Levi shifted his gaze from the blood to Eren’s face.

“Vampire saliva has healing properties, right?” Eren asked, his heartbeat speeding up.

“Yes, why do you ask Eren?” His voice was low and dangerous. It reminded Eren that the man leaning on him was a predator. But he had made it this far, and he wasn’t going to turn back now. 

“Will you heal this?” Eren managed to get out. The vampire paused for a moment before speaking again. His level of self restraint impressed Eren. Most vampires wouldn’t have made it far enough for Eren to have said their name, but his Levi wasn’t like most vampires. 

“Eren, I can’t promise that I’ll be able to stop.” Levi said finally. 

Eren took a moment to think again before nodding. “I know. But I trust you.” Eren looked into Levi’s eyes and shocked himself with his honesty. 

“Okay,” Levi moved in front of Eren and gently took Eren’s cut hand. The blood had pooled up on his palm, and Levi cooed softly at the wound before raising Eren’s hand to his mouth. 

Organismic. That’s how Levi would explain the taste of Eren’s blood. He moaned at the taste, and longed to sink his fangs into Eren’s hand. But he couldn’t. Eren trusted him to heal his wound. And that’s what he would do.

After drinking the blood from Eren’s hand, he swiped his tongue over the wound to close it. As much as his body screamed at him to continue, he pulled away and wiped the blood from his mouth. Levi pushed the taste of the human across from him’s blood out of his head. He felt a hand grab ahold of his chin and pull it upward to look into Eren’s eyes again.

His mismatched eyes shone like two gemstones with an emotion that Levi couldn’t quite place. The raven searched for something that would give away what the brunette was thinking, but nothing seem to. There was a slight flick of a small pink tongue at the corner of Eren’s mouth before he swooped down and pressed his soft lips to Levi’s rougher ones.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the cliffhanger. What will Eren do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Updating less than three months after my last chapter? It’s more likely than you think.
> 
> As per usual, this is entirely unbetaed and any mistakes you find in the text are all mine. If you could point them out politely in the comments, that’d be great! Thanks a million and I hope you enjoy chapter 7!!

Eren was panicking internally. He had fled from the scene of his bold move. Currently, he was hiding in the restroom after squeaking out that he needed to be excused. He didn’t see Levi’s reaction to the kiss, but he was so embarrassed with himself he couldn’t bare to look the vampire in the eyes.

Levi surely would hate him now. Eren had taken him home for some healing and relaxation, and yet here he was, kissing him all willy-nilly. It was unprofessional of him, and he almost felt bad for doing it. 

But... he didn’t feel bad for doing it. Levi was into it to; he could tell by how eagerly the vampire had returned his surprise kiss. Maybe Levi wouldn’t hate him for it. The kiss was surely going to make things odd around the office. 

If he acknowledged it, Eren was going to have to make a decision. If he didn’t, well, Eren didn’t know what he was going to do. The kiss may have happened in the heat of the moment, but Eren had been thinking about it for quite some time. 

Mismatched eyes looked at himself in the mirror before rubbing his hand over his face. He was being rude by leaving his guest all by himself. He needed to grow a pair and face his actions head-on. 

Eren walked slowly to the kitchen and caught sight of Levi. His heartbeat raced again and he could feel his pulse humming under his skin. He nearly turned back, but there was a part of him saying it was now or never. 

“Ah, Levi,” Eren said after clearing his throat. Levi had continued where Eren had left off; mixing ingredients and preparing things. The vampire hummed and flicked his eyes over to look at Eren before returning to what he was doing. 

Swallowing hard, Eren stepped closer to the smaller man. It had thrown him off that Levi was acting as though kissing him was something they did often. Levi’s lax behaviour relaxed Eren quite a bit, perhaps he shouldn’t have freaked out so much about it. 

“Levi, about that kiss-“ He began, but he was quickly cut off by Levi. 

“Eren, don’t worry about it. My fangs produce a secretion that can cause a reaction akin to an aphrodisiac,” He didn’t even turn to face Eren as he explained. Eren pursed his lips and tried again. 

“No, Levi-“ Again, he was cut off. 

“The kiss doesn’t have to mean anything, plenty of times the person that a vampire is feeding on will kiss them or something of the like,” The explanation seemed forced, almost like Levi didn’t want that to be the explanation. Eren growled lightly at being cut off again before speaking again. 

“Levi, listen to me.” That got the vampire’s attention. The small raven slowly stopped what he was doing and took a shaky breath before turning to face Eren. The brunette could see the first signs of tears appearing on Levi’s face, and he knew he needed to get out what he wanted to say. 

“I... I want that kiss to mean something Levi,” he started soft, but gained confidence as he spoke, “It may have been in the heat of the moment, but I’ve been thinking about it for a while. I’ve been a wuss recently, and I think it’s time I come clean.” Levi opened his mouth to speak, but Eren cut him off with a raised hand. Eren ran his other hand through his hair to calm himself before continuing. 

“Everything about you captivates me. The way you move like a lion hunting its prey, the determined look you get in your eyes as you slowly piece together a case, the slight curl of your lips when you assist me in my editing. Every little part makes my heart want to sing. So I guess what I’m trying to say here is; can we make that showing you around a date?”

Eren panted slightly after the word vomit. He was blushing heavily and looked at Levi shyly. The vampire blinked slowly for a moment before opening his mouth to speak. Eren quickly cut him off though. 

“It’s perfectly fine for you to decline, I did just kinda thrust this upon you...” Eren trailed off. He scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment and couldn’t bear to maintain eye contact with Levi. 

Two rough hands cupped his chin softly and he felt his head being gently moved so that he looked Levi in the eyes. The crimson that had once been so prevalent in his irises was gone, replaced by more of his ethereal gunmetal silver. They were soft and small droplets were threatening to spill, a rare sight for the strong and serious vampire. 

“Stop blabbering you idiot. Of course I’ll go on a date with you,” Levi cooed. Eren felt his heart leap for joy and tears well up in his own eyes. He was so happy he thought he was going to burst. Levi pulled him in closer and wrapped his strong arms around the larger man’s torso. He pressed his head against Eren’s as the human cried into his shoulder. 

After Eren was close enough to stabilized, Levi unhooked himself from around Eren and cupped his chin again. He dried the tears from Eren’s eyes before placing a feather-soft kiss on his forehead. 

“Now, let’s get back to making this food. Come help me?” 

~  
The next day Dr. Eren had cleared Levi to return to work. As he had observed earlier, the fresh blood in his system had really helped him bounce back. He was recounting his tale to Armin, who was amused by the entire thing, over their lunch break.

“Armin!! I can’t believe you’re laughing at me!” Eren whined. His pixie friend felt no remorse for his laughter, and Eren’s whining just brought on more waves of it. 

“Eren...” he wheezed, “you’re telling me, this guy, who you’ve been crushing on since basically day one, both drank your blood and accepted your offer to a date, and you still wondering if he only sees you as a friend?” 

Eren huffed and continued to freak out slightly, “What if he meant it as like, a friendship date?!” Now he really set Armin off. The blonde coconut was laughing his ass off. 

“Dude! You basically professed your love for him-“

“No I did not!” Eren protested.

“Oh please, what did you say? ‘Everything about you enraptures me’?” Armin rolled his eyes at how idiotic his friend could be. 

“It was captivates me,” Eren corrected swiftly, “but that’s not the point! He still could see this as like a friendship date! What am I gonna do Armin!!” Eren wailed. 

Eren’s best friend blinked at the fit he was throwing. He must really like Levi to be this worked up over something that was definitely not a friend date. “Um, how about talk to him about it?” Armin, ever the levelheaded one, offered. 

“Ohhhh, but then he’ll think I’m weird and I’ll never have a chance with him Ar!” Burying his face in his hands, Eren whined. Armin patted his best friend’s back, but he wasn’t going to just let Eren whimper and whine all day long. 

Sighing, Armin moved to face his friend head on. “Listen to me Eren. If you’re worried about him not being certain of your intentions, talk to him about it. He’s not going to think that you’re weird. Trust me, if your weirdness was something he didn’t like, you wouldn’t‘ve even gotten this far in the first place.” 

Eren rubbed his face, but nodded. “You’re right, I need to stop overthinking this. He likes me and I like him, we’re going on a date; a relationship date, not a friendship on, and from there we’re going to see where this goes!” Eren’s mood shifted after his self-reassurance. He felt confident and renewed. 

“Ugh, thanks Ar. You’re always here for me when I’m being an idiot,” Eren praised affectionately. Armin smiled and giggled a little bit. 

“Well duh, who else would willingly put up with their boss outside of work just because their friend is dating them?” Admins teased. Eren laughed before giving an affectionate shove to Armin. 

Eren had a slight gleam in his eyes when he responded. “Speak of the Devil, and he shall come,” Eren winked at his best friend. Erwin was peeking about, obviously looking for Armin. The blonde winked at his friend before leaving him to go join his boyfriend. 

Eren smiles softly at the cute couple, a little pixie and a giant human. His mind started to wander to his future date with Levi and he found himself blushing harshly. He really wanted this date to go well. 

Because they were going on a trip around the town, Eren had decided to show Levi all his favourite places and the secret beauties of his lovely town. He was so excited he thought he might burst. 

Something drew him out of his pleasant musings though, and that something turned out to be a horse. Or, someone who happened to have the bottom half of a horse. Though Eren would have argued that his top half was horse too. 

“What’s got you all moony-eyed Eren? Finally found someone who’ll put up with your dumb ass?” Jean taunted, but Eren was in much too good of a mood to let it get him upset. 

“Well Seabiscuit, not everyone will shack up with the first angelic face that’ll braid their tail and tell them they look pretty,” Eren retorted. He meant no ill-will to Marco, but Jean and him had only been dating for two weeks before they were mated. 

Jean opened his mouth to snark back, but couldn’t think of anything good to say in response. Instead, he just huffed and trotted off indignantly. Eren laughed to himself.

Well, his beautiful musings were cut short by Horse-Face’s stupid face so Eren just sighed and returned to his cubicle. Upon his return Eren threw himself into his work. He needed to get it done if he wanted to go on this date with Levi with a clean conscious. 

And he really wanted this date with Levi to go well.


End file.
